leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parrrley/CCC5 - Theophilus, the Highest Mage
Theophilus, the Highest Mage is a custom champion created for CCC5. Abilities Lucid Sorcerer's Shoes (builds out of Ionian Boots of Lucidity and Sorcerer's Shoes), Mercurial Sorcerer's Shoes (builds out of Mercury Treads and Sorcerer's Shoes), Sorcerer's Shoes of Mobility (builds out of Boots of Mobility and Sorcerer's Shoes), and Ionian Boots of Mobility (builds out of Ionian Boots of Lucidity and Boots of Mobility). }} Theophilus swings his staff around him, unleashing a small wave of magic that damages any nearby enemies. |description2 = Arcane Burst deals extra true damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Theophilus uses his magic to draw a rune on the floor in a 300-radius area. After 1 second the rune errupts, dealing damage and pushing everyone out of the area. Enemies in the within 150 units of the center are pulled in instead and gain the debuff Sigiled for 4 seconds. Theophilus' other spells gain bonus effects when damaging Sigiled enemies. Hit enemies are slowed by 20% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Theophilus blinks to a target location after casting for 0.5 seconds, dealing damage in a 250-units radius. |description2 = Theophilus gains a shield and may recast this ability within 3 seconds. This recast does not deal damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Theophilus emits a blast of powerful magic that will strike the first enemy champion hit, dealing damage and stunning it for seconds. |description2 = Upon hitting, the blast explodes, knocking back enemy champions within 400 units and dealing half the damage to them. This bonus does not affect the hit champion. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Combinations Lucid Sorcerer's Shoes= : +45 Movement Speed |menu = Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement |buy = 2100g (0g) |sell = 1470g }} |-|Mercurial Sorcerer's Shoes= : +45 Movement Speed UP - : The duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, polymorphs, and immobilizes are reduced by 40%. |menu = Defense > Magic Resistance Movement |buy = 2300 (0g) |sell = 1615g }} |-|Sorcerer's Shoes of Mobility= : +45 Movement Speed. Increases to +105 when out of combat for 4 seconds. |menu = Movement |buy = 1900g (0g) |sell = 1335g }} |-|Ionian Boots of Mobility= : +45 Movement Speed. Increases to +105 Movement Speed when out of combat for 4 seconds. |menu = Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement |buy = 1800g (0g) |sell = 1260g }} Lore Theophilus Lightshield was born only a few years after his brother, the Crown Prince, Jarvan IV. At very young age he showed high magical talents and soon started studying magical practices. Even though he spent most of his youth studying to become a powerful mage at the Institute of War and fight for Demacia, he also learned about the gruesomeness in this world, as he grew up in a time full of war and death. He developed a strong dislike against humanity and its evilness. After he graduated from the College of Magic, surpassing even the likes of Luxanna Crownguard, and becoming a powerful archmage, one that was highly praised in not only in Demacia, Theophilus made it his task to cleanse this world from any evil. He thought that he must have been chosen to do so, otherwise he would not have been this supremely powerful. First he thought that he must only bring Demacia victory, but he soon realised that this wasn't true. Even in Demacia evil was found, even in Demacia there were murders and robberies. He did not tolerate such things, especially in his beloved land Demacia. So he secretly started using his power to eliminate any evil person he would hear about. Only few weeks after his first deed, rumors started spreading that there was someone who punished these criminals. As the rumors spread through Demacia, some people feared this person, but some people also adored him and worshipped him. Theophilus was proud of these people. He was glad that there was still good in this world. These numbers started growing, the criminal activities in Demacia diminished to nearly a minimum. Thinking that he saved Demacia of evil, he joined the League of Legends to continue his destiny. Quotes ;Upon Selection * I was chosen to rescue this world. And I will not fail to do so! ;Attacking * I do not tolerate evil in Runeterra. * This is my destiny. * This is the right thing. * I am the only one who can do it. * There is no place for evil in this world. * Banish the shadows. * You will not survive. * Back to hell with you! * You were not meant to be! * Feel my power. * Wither. ;Movement * So much corruption. * What an ugly world we live in. * How much evil has crossed this path before? * One day this place will be safe. * A life of study to cleanse an evil world. * This is hell on earth. * So this is what hell looks like. * So many pointless deaths. * I bring peace and harmony. ;Joke * Theophilus summons a magic orb Show me what's truly evil here! orb swirls above Theophilus' head who blushes and makes it disapper Uhh, no one saw that right? ;Taunt * Death chooses only the evil. And death has chosen you! * I have no other choice than killing you, it's your own fault! ;Taunting Noxian Champions * Shame on you, shame on your country! * You have no place here, Noxian dirt! * I will not tolerate your presence! ;Taunting Champions from the Shadow Isles *You are the roots of all evil! You must be eradicated! *You have no right to be here! *Banish the shadows! ;Killing Jarvan IV * I am sorry, brother. But your death serves a greater purpose. * You challenged me, brother. We've always known that I was stronger! ;Killing Lux * Even lights fades! * Light is the cause of shadows, I will not allow that! ;Killing Zed and Varus * You used to be so good... why did this happen to you?! * Corruption spreads. I have to stop this now! ;Killing Champions from the Shadow Isles * You are not tolerated here! * Go back where you came from! ;Upon Buying Guardian Angel * May my gift never die. ;Upon Buying Deathfire Grasp * This holds great power, I will use it wisely. * This is perfect for my destiny. ;Upon Buying Rabadon's Deathcap * I feel its power running through my veins! * Can I become even more powerful?! ;Upon Reaching 20 Stacks with Mejai's Soulstealer * My power grows infinitely! ;Upon Casting Arcane Burst * Cleanse! * Feel my power! ;Upon Killing Someone only with Arcane Burst * That was only a taste of my true power! ;Upon Casting The Mage's Power * Isolate the weak! * This is not only a rune prison! ;Upon Casting Thundering Strike * Death awaits! * Only a few moments to breathe! ;Upon Casting Elimination * Eliminate! * Eradicate! * Exterminate! * Evaporate! * Destroy! * Cleanse this world! * Peace! * Behold my true power! Change Log Category:Custom champions